All-American-Boy
by BlazePanem
Summary: Alice wants to make this year a success, but straight away her plans are ruined when the new bad-boy in the year above her, Jasper Whitlock shows an interest in her. Can she trust him, or is it all an act from her American Prince Charming to get what he wants? AH


_Today is a moment in history,_ thought Alice as she smartened herself up in the reflection of her floor standing mirror. The first day of a new year at school, and this one was particularly special because this time, Alice was Head of the school council. No student from Year 10 (or any student from any year except Year 11) had ever been elected for this role and she was determined to prove herself to anyone who thought it wasn't a good idea for her to have such a position of power. She proudly tugged on her school blazer, wiping a small dusty print from the badge on the front pocket and took a deep breath. Nobody was more prepared for today than her.

The first task she had been assigned was to show a new student around the school for the first period because Folkestone's Preparatory School, although small, was quite complicated to get around. Nethertheless, this responsibility meant Alice would be getting out of Biology and to her that was just one of the perks of the job. One downside to the role, however, was that she was expected to be there half hour early, and that meant waking up at six to ensure she was completely ready and didn't have to skip breakfast. She didn't do well on an empty stomach and couldn't understand those people - much like her parents - who could run on empty for almost an entire day and not falter at any point. Another one of those people was her older brother, Emmett, who seemed to do everything with such ease, unlike Alice who felt she had to push herself in every way in order to succeed.

Outside, Alice could hear the rain pelting down against the windows, so she grabbed her coat and fold-away umbrella with a map of the world on it that got many compliments when she went out. As she grabbed her keys and shoved them into her bag, she felt her phone buzz. Probably just her best friend Rosalie asking to meet her somewhere for lunch to gossip about the new student. Not that Alice was into petty things like gossip. Really. It was all for Rosalie's sake, of course.

The walk to school was unpleasant, and the same as every other day, Alice wished to be seventeen so that she could learn to drive and wouldn't have to worry about being soaked through. School itself was creepy at 8am. The first sign of anybody being around was in the school office was Mrs. Monday who was waiting for her in an unflattering pale grey suit that showed every lump and bump on the teacher's round physique.

"Hello Ms. Brandon, how are you this morning?" She asked, straightening piles of paper - forms, exam papers, homework - Alice wasn't sure she cared to know what, and sliding them carefully into a blue, plastic folder.

"Great thank you Miss! What's the plan for today?" Alice asked enthusiastically, more than a little excited about meeting someone new in this tiny school. Being a private school, there were barely more than 700 students - 100 per year up to Year 11 and then 200 A-Level students. That meant everybody knew everyone, but being the first to meet someone new? Well, that felt important. No doubt all the students in her class would be crowding round to hear all about the new kid. Alice really hoped they were nice so she could sing their praises - and being the new person's first friend would make her the envy of the school.

"I just wanted to give you these for the new student - his timetable, some forms for him to fill in at home and some for his parents too, make sure he knows to have them done by tomorrow-" Mrs. Monday began and Alice tried really hard not to switch off but the teacher's monotonous voice was so difficult to concentrate on that by the end of her lecture, Alice had absolutely no idea what majority of the forms in her hand were for. "Right, let's head to my office, shall we? That is where we shall be meeting the new student."

Mrs. Monday's office was large, with wishy washy purple walls and grey flooring. The only thing that brightened the place up was the strategically placed, brightly-coloured flowers around the room. That and her beautiful dog, Daisy who immediately sat by Alice, waiting to be patted on the head. A knock on the door came not too long after they had entered the room and Mrs. Monday ushered the student into the room. "Alice - this is Jasper Whitlock, our new student. Mr. Whitlock, this is Alice Brandon - our head of school council. She'll be your guide for the first hour."

"Delighted," the boys voice said and Alice groaned. As soon as she met his eyes, she knew exactly who he was. And she wished she could be anywhere else.


End file.
